<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>right into the great unknown by NorthOfSomewhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505346">right into the great unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere'>NorthOfSomewhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sharky/john snapshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flash Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Far Cry 5, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude," a voice to John's left says. "That area is still pretty fucked up, so I'd, uh, avoid it if I were you. Wouldn't want to get sick." </p><p>"Would that be so bad?" John says, still staring off into the distance at the ruined forest, at the mountain range beyond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharky Boshaw/John Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sharky/john snapshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>right into the great unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm unsure about this one. But one of my new year's resolutions is to write more for my rare pairs so I'll post this anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude," a voice to John's left says. "That area is still pretty fucked up, so I'd, uh, avoid it if I were you. Wouldn't want to get sick."</p><p>"Would that be so bad?" John says, still staring off into the distance at the ruined forest, at the mountain range beyond.</p><p>He recognizes the voice. Sharky Boshaw has a very memorable voice. He wonders if Sharky realizes just who he struck up a conversation with. He thinks the answer might be yes, because there's a pause that drags on for a few long seconds.</p><p>"Uhh, well. It'd be painful that's for sure."</p><p>John shrugs, and turns, more so he's not looking at the destruction than to face Sharky. He opens his mouth to say something, but Sharky is faster.</p><p>"That's kind of dark, man. I know you're an asshole..."</p><p>And John laughs at that, loudly, hand going to Sharky's shoulder as he does.  He doesn't know why he's laughing so hard.</p><p>Sharky is grinning, and then he continues, smile fading. "But I don't like seeing anyone be... suicidal or whatever. I mean, I've been there. Fucking sucks. So, serious. You okay?"</p><p>John stops laughing.</p><p>
  <em>Am I okay? My family is dead.</em>
</p><p>He doesn't say it. He knows that Sharky knows. Everyone knows. He decides to be honest. There's no reason not to.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Sharky is quiet for awhile and John belatedly realizes his hand is still on his shoulder. He lets it drop to his side. Waits for him to break the silence.</p><p>"Well, how 'bout I go with you? Not that I know where you're going, but y'know the buddy system is still a good idea. Don't wanna get attacked by a wild animal or nothing."</p><p>John watches him. There's too many awkward pauses, he knows, but he can't be bothered with social niceties anymore.</p><p>"If you wish," he says eventually.</p><p>"Cool." Sharky glances around nervously. "You will protect me from wild animals, right? I was being serious about that. One of my biggest fears is getting eaten alive... And I'm not exactly equipped to deal with that right now."</p><p>
  <em>Not equipped?</em>
</p><p>He thinks about Sharky's weapon of choice. He remembers Faith complaining about him, and the loss of her angels to his flamethrower.</p><p>"I can probably find you a flamethrower. Or make one," he says. "If that would make you more comfortable."</p><p>Sharky stares at him, mouth agape. "Dude... that would be great."</p><p>His eyes are wide, shining with something oddly close to admiration.</p><p>
  <em>His face is very expressive.</em>
</p><p>"It's the least I can do, Charlemagne."</p><p>The look on his face changes to mild confusion. "You can just call me Sharky, y'know."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Not gonna lie, bro." Sharky says, checking their surroundings. "This is creepy as shit. You didn't bring me here to murder me, did you?"</p><p>John merely shakes his head. "The radiation is more likely to kill you than I am."</p><p>"For real?"</p><p>"Or" John continues, "It might turn you into a mutant."</p><p>Sharky swivels to face John. "Wait. Are you being serious right now? 'Cause radiation is no joke, y'know." He looks around again, like he can see it in the air. "And about the mutant thing. It doesn't work like that. Trust me."</p><p>John laughs, because of course Sharky would know something like that. "I'll take your word for it. But yes, I was joking. The levels shouldn't be so bad here."</p><p>Here being a town that was, as Sharky  called it, 'creepy as shit' before the bombs had dropped.</p><p>Prosperity.</p><p>Where some areas of Hope County had been completely obliterated, Prosperity was mostly intact. It was eerie to see.</p><p>He'd come here to...</p><p>He doesn't know why he came here exactly. A part of him thought he'd know when he saw it. But he wasn't the one with vision, wasn't blessed in that way, wasn't blessed at all.</p><p>"Thank you," he says abruptly.</p><p>Sharky's eyebrows furrow, "Wh-</p><p>"For coming with me."</p><p>
  <em>I can stay here.</em>
</p><p>He doesn't want to go back to his ranch. Too many memories.</p><p>"I'll stay with you," Sharky says, "It's happening. No discussion."</p><p>"Thank you," John murmurs.</p><p>He doesn't know why Sharky's doing this, but he's grateful for the company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>